


High for This

by bgltshaw (likeswimmingg)



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Ballie, F/F, Karaoke AU, wentworth au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeswimmingg/pseuds/bgltshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bea and Allie get invited out to a karaoke bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High for This

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% fluff. Fuck knows we need it after that finale. In this AU, everyone has been released from prison and Debbie is alive (let me live, okay).
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Content warning: drug mention, alcohol use.
> 
> Dedicated to @YURIPIRATE who came up with the idea for the fic.

“Bea, quit taking a dump and let’s get a move on,” Allie shouted from the living room. The blonde was practically jumping around the apartment while slipping her silver earrings on - these particular ones were Bea’s favorite. The redhead mumbled _shove it up your arse_ , or something along those lines, from inside of the bathroom.

Allie had been over the moon when Maxine suggested a karaoke night, because she and Bea hadn’t been out in awhile, not since the time they saw Carol at the cinema. A couple in the row ahead of them distracted Bea and Allie with their constant lip smacking and general PDA during the film. It was quite hard to concentrate, so they wound up moving back a few rows themselves and did the same - basically having payed to make out in a dark theatre like a couple of teenagers.

Bea finally emerged from the bathroom in a simple black dress, flats, a full face of natural makeup and her freshly dyed red curls pulled into a neat updo. She and Allie had been together for three years and became engaged a month ago, but somehow Bea still managed to gobsmack the blonde more and more every day.

Allie couldn’t resist gawking at the way Bea’s dress was hugging her ass so perfectly while the redhead reached for her jean jacket and pulled it on.

“Do you need me to pick your jaw up from the floor or can we head to the bar now?” Bea was being cheeky, moving closer to Allie and giving her arm a small squeeze.

“Sorry, you just look amazing,” Allie countered, pulling Bea into her and closing the distance between them. The connection of their lips sent a shock to Allie’s core and Bea’s breath hitched a bit. “You know what, I’ve changed my mind. We can just stay here and-”

“We are not staying here. I put makeup on for this, y’know.” Bea grabbed her clutch off of the couch and grabbed Allie’s hand. “You ready?”

“For a little bit more than just the karaoke bar, I’m afraid,” Allie said, following Bea out of the apartment and closing the door behind her.

//

The karaoke bar wasn’t far from their flat, but Bea suggested taking a cab so both women could drink and not have to worry about getting home in one piece. Allie couldn’t wait to get out of the car because her silver sequin mini kept riding up her bum - not that Bea exactly minded the view it provided.

Allie pulled up her white tank-top slightly, revealing her toned abs, so she could have an easier time pulling the skirt back down this time. She couldn’t help but notice the redhead eye fucking her out of the corner of her eye.

“See something you like?” Allie smirked seductively, fully prepared to make Bea regret not taking her up on the offer to stay in bed instead.

Bea shot her eyes to the driver to see if he was paying any attention to the two ladies, but he was too busy focusing on the streets ahead to notice.

“You know I do,” Bea shot back, toying with Allie’s silver chain necklace and inching closer to her ear. “But I think I’d like that outfit better on my bedroom floor.”

“Who knew Bea Smith was such a smooth talker. Don’t think I forgot about your little rejection earlier,” Allie said, waving her finger at Bea.

“You’re such a drama queen, Novak.” Bea moved back to her side of the car, but reached for Allie’s hand and interlaced their fingers together. A perfect fit, if you asked Bea.

“Don’t you mean Smith?”

They decided they would get married in a year from now and began making plans, but they never discussed Allie taking her name. Before Bea could properly react though, the driver pulled up to Jankara.

Allie thanked the man and gave him a generous tip - something Bea was always secretly grateful for. She worked off of tips for most of her life, so she was pleased to learn that Allie was never stingy with gratuity in the beginning stages of their relationship.

If anyone knew how tough it was to survive in the world, it was Allie. She began working for Kaz just a few years ago and now the blonde has enough money to give back to those struggling for work like she had done. It was these details about Allie that made Bea love her so much - she was a fighter and she had come out the other side of a terrible life.

“Boomer just texted, everyone’s inside,” Allie informed Bea once the cab left. They sifted through the small groups of people outside smoking and conversing and made their way to the well lit entrance.

“Hold up,” the large bouncer said, stopping Allie in her tracks. “I need to see some identification.”

“You’re joking, right? She’s well into her thirties, mate,” Bea said, squaring up to the guard who was well over a foot taller than her. Her own way of protecting her fiance.

“I am not ‘well into my thirties,’” Allie supplied feigning offense. “Bea, it’s fine. I don’t exactly mind getting ID’d.” The blonde handed the bouncer her identification and squeezed her fiance’s hand, running her thumb over the redhead’s engagement ring.

Once the bouncer was done checking Allie’s identification card, he removed himself from the entryway. “Have a good night ladies.”

“I bet you’re miffed he didn’t ask for your ID, huh Bea?”

“Fuck off,” Bea lightly shoved her fiance.

The karaoke bar was far fancier than Bea thought it would be, although Maxine’s choices were always quite classy, so she shouldn’t have been surprised. The bar area was illuminated by blue and white hues with several rows of seemingly expensive liquor. On the far side of the venue, there was an emcee playing music that Bea didn’t recognize and a few VIP booths on the level above them.

There were loads of people in fancy dress surrounding both areas, but no side of any of their friends.

“Back there,” Allie yelled loudly to Bea over her shoulder, nodding toward the far side of the venue. The blonde grabbed her hand and led her past the bar and into a hallway with several numbered doors. Allie seemed to know where she was going - Boomer must’ve told her where they were - and led them through number seven.

“It’s about fuckin’ time,” Boomer yelled from the seemingly comfy booth. The room was tiny - there were a few small tables and a large booth lining the wall - although most of the room was taken up by the large screen in the corner. The room was dark except for a few teal lights evenly placed on the walls and the light from the TV screen. There were other people in the room that Bea didn’t know. It made her a little bit uneasy - she didn’t exactly play well with others.

One of the people from the other group was singing an off key version of Take on Me and Bea laughed at Allie’s bothered facial expression before sitting at the table next to Franky and Maxine. The blonde was a good singer, so much so that Bea would find excuses to be in the bathroom to hear her belt a tune in the shower. She could easily tell when someone wasn’t singing properly.

“No Bridget or Liz tonight?”

“Gidge is quite rubbish at karaoke, isn’t she,” Franky smirked. Bea couldn’t help but laugh while Maxine elbowed the younger girl. “What?”

“Liz decided to sit this one out. She didn’t want to chance slipping up her sobriety,” Maxine supplied, taking a small sip of her cosmopolitan. “She went for dinner with Soph instead.” Bea nodded in understanding and grabbed the drink menu, searching for something to start her off.

“Oi, Booms,” Doreen said from across the table, “Who are these people?” She was referring to the folks who were currently preventing them from singing. Bea found herself wondering the same thing. There were plenty of other rooms.

“They’re hoggers, they are,” Boomer said just as the song ended and her words echoed the room. The other group - one muscular man, the other quite stocky and two women, one blonde and one short brunette - looked at them disapprovingly.

Boomer scrunched her face at the strangers, but they didn’t seem to care as they begun another song. “Ay, get stuffed,” Boomer yelled, pushing the table out of her way, nearly ripping her striped midi skirt dress in half as she walked over to the other group.

Maxine and Bea rose from their seats as well, but stayed back a bit, knowing full well Boomer was capable of handling herself, but still wanting to support her in case things got out of hand. Boomer took the mic out of one of the women’s hands and started urging them to leave before she “punches one of their tits in” and other such threats.

Bea had to laugh, because Boomer was always so unabashedly herself. She looked over at Allie who was speaking to the bartender, taking she and Bea’s drink order. Maxine went to make sure Boomer didn’t actually throw hands while Franky and Doreen were cackling at the scene unfolding in front of them.

“I got you a gin and tonic, babe,” Allie said evenly, without looking up from her phone as Bea sat down beside her.

“You seem pretty attached to your phone tonight. Got a hot date later?” Bea asked, waiting for a playful response back, but it never came.

“It’s Debbie,” the blonde said, typing away at her phone again and then settling it down on the table. Bea looked worried, so Allie placed a hand on the redhead’s forearm. “She just wanted some advice.”

Bea nodded in understanding and tried not to feel hurt that her daughter didn’t contact her when she needed something. But Debbie was nineteen and studying at uni a few hours from home. Bea understood that she was able to make her own decisions by now.

Before meeting Allie, Bea knew that Debbie was a bit skeptical about her mother beginning a new relationship. She had to admit she was nervous that her daughter wasn’t going to accept someone new in her life. But quite the opposite had happened and Bea was relieved that Debbie had taken such a liking to the woman she wanted to share her life with.

“Y’know, I’m happy she trusts you. Fuck knows Deb hasn’t had the easiest life.”

“Maybe not, but she does have a really great mum,” Allie grinned, poking her fiance’s nose with her pointer finger. “And the sexiest.”

Bea giggled, which was something she never thought she’d be doing so much before she divorced Harry. But Allie just seemed to bring a lightheartedness out in her. She couldn’t help but run a hand through her fiance’s blonde locks. Down her arm. Interlace their hands. Bea found that some things just couldn’t be said with words.

“I hope you’re not feeling weird that Debbie chose to come to me instead of you this time,” the blonde mentioned, playing with Bea’s fingers.

“I’m not. I promise.”

Allie just nodded in relief.

“Sometimes the hardest thing is to go to the person you’re closest to, y’know?”

Bea suddenly felt guilty for not being honest with the blonde herself. She remembered a few years back at Wentworth, swearing to Allie that she would never keep anything from her again. But here she was, doing the exact same thing.

“Yeah, I do,” the redhead said dejectedly. She had to squash this before it got any worse. “Listen, Allie. About our names-”

“Yeah, that’s right, get a bloody move on ya dickheads,” Boomer yelled after the annoyed drunk karaoke patrons and shoving them out of the room. “Heya Maxie, look what they left.”

Boomer was holding up a bottle of Grey Goose that was hardly touched.

“Booms, you’re sharing that,” Franky said, grappling for the bottle that Boomer held lazily in her hands. Once Franky had a proper grip on the bottle, she began drinking out of it and made a sour face, assuming it had gone down hard.

Doreen and Maxine decided to take the opportunity to set up the karaoke and began going through Jankara’s repertoire. Bohemian Rhapsody came on the speakers and the duo began singing together. Maxine had an angelic voice, which wasn’t surprising, but so did Doreen which was news to the group.

Bea and Allie were just watching their friends be idiots and they couldn’t be happier about it.

“Did you ask Franky yet?”

“Not yet, I want to wait until she’s pissed. You know she won’t agree without a significant amount of alcohol in her system, babe,” Bea assured.

“You’re probably right,” the blonde laughed. “I asked Kaz last week. She nearly cried, that soft mess.”

The bartender finally brought the couple their drinks and settled them down on coasters that she provided. “Give me a ring if you need anything else,” the dark skinned waitress said to Bea, nodding in the direction of the button on the side of the booth while lightly touching her forearm.

“Was she just - she was flirting with you, Bea,” Allie scoffed, practically squirming out of her chair. “I have a mind and a half to march out there and punch her uneven eyeliner right off.”

“Now I know you’ve been hanging out with Boomer and Franky too much,” Bea chuckled. “You know you have nothing to be worried about with me, yeah?” The redhead put her hands on both sides of her fiance’s cheeks. It seemed to calm her a bit, but Bea knew that look - Allie was well on her way to being drunk. _Such a lightweight._

“Yes, of course I know that, Bea. It’s just the principle, that’s all.”

“Well your ring is on my finger,” Bea assured. “No swanky waitress is going to going to change that babe.”

Plenty more drinks, an off key performance of Sweet Home Alabama by Doreen, Franky’s rendition of Baby Got Back that she serenaded Boomer with, and the group were just getting started. Allie was sloppily all over Bea, Maxine was giggling a lot and complimenting everyone - which Bea was ecstatic about, she always worried about her best friend - and Franky drunk dialed Bridget’s answering machine twice.

It was getting to be quite stuffy in the room, so Bea took her jean jacket off, exposing her toned arms. Allie couldn’t take her glossed eyes off of her and Bea was well aware of what that meant for their plans after they leave the bar.

“Babe, it’s your turn,” Allie slurred. The redhead began to protest, but the blonde put her hand over her mouth and began lifting Bea shakily from her seat. “No, you promised. Go.”

Bea felt the drinks resting in her stomach when she got up from the booth - she was two gin and tonics and a whiskey sour in - and shakily made her way to the mic. After careful consideration, Bea decided on a classic. The music kicked in and Bea made sure that Allie was paying close attention to her assets more than her voice.

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side_

Allie perked up at those lyrics.

 _But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong_  
And I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along

“I didn’t know Red could sing,” Franky yelled into Allie’s ear.

 _And so you're back from outer space._  
I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed that stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me

“Evidently she becomes Barbra Streisand herself when she’s drunk,” Allie chuckled, taking a large sip from her long straw, keeping her eyes on her fiance. “Not to pry, but I gather you haven’t told anyone else about your breakup with Gidget?”

The blonde had overheard Franky mention their breakup when she was leaving a message with Bridget before. The brunette urged Allie not to say anything and she obliged.

 _Go on now, go._  
Walk out the door  
Just turn around now 'cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?

“I’m just not ready, Als,” Franky slurred with a sadness in her normally sparkling green eyes. “I texted Erica.”

 _Oh, no, not I_  
I will survive.  
Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive.  
I've got all my life to live.  
I've got all my love to give.  
And I'll survive,  
I will survive, hey, hey.

“You what?” Allie practically yelled, momentarily startling Boomer, Maxie and Doreen who were drunkenly cheering Bea on.

 _It took all the strength I had not to fall apart._  
Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart.  
And I spent, oh, so many nights just feeling sorry for myself.  
I used to cry but now I hold my head up high.

“Erica called me a week ago. It's kind of why Gidge and I broke up,” Franky revealed. “She’s meeting me here I-” Franky’s phone illuminated. “Actually she’s here now. I’ll be right back.”

 _And you see me somebody new._  
I'm not that chained-up little person still in love with you.  
And so you felt like dropping in,  
And just expect me to be free.  
And now I'm saving all my loving for someone who's loving me.

At the last line, Bea pulled Allie up by her hand and dragged her to the large screen. The blonde picked up the second mic and began singing along with the love of her life, harmonizing most of the lines.

 _Go on now, go._  
Walk out the door.  
Just turn around now 'cause you're not welcome anymore.  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?

They were getting really into it and got in each other’s faces and sang the lines in perfect harmony. Bea was laughing so much. Maybe it was the booze, but it could be the fact that everyone was allowed to be so present.

Bea never remembered ever feeling so stable in her life. She felt the need to thank some kind of higher power for all of the contentment she was feeling.

 _Oh, no, not I_  
I will survive.  
Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive.  
I've got all my life to live.  
I've got all my love to give.  
And I'll survive,  
I will survive.

There were no screws. No panic buttons. No top dog or governors to bargain with. No fearing for your life every moment of every day. No supervised visitation with her daughter. No more drugs (aside from the usual party ones some of the girls did on occasion).

Most importantly, there was no crippling hopelessness. Bea felt completely free and she would rather give her life than have her freedom taken away ever again.

Their friends clapped like a bunch of dorks for their performance. They all got up and hugged a breathless Bea and Allie.

“You two were amazing,” Doreen gushed. “I didn’t know you could sing like that, Bea.”

“I reckon you could sing at me and Daz’s wedding, yeah?”

“Booms, when are you going to kick that loser to the curb?”

Doreen and Boomer continued to discuss her relationship with Daz while Bea and Allie were in their own reverie - they were on a complete high.

“Looks like we’ve got ourselves some fans, babe,” Allie whispered into Bea’s ear, putting her arm around her. “Maybe we should do another?”

“I need a break,” Bea huffed. “I’m well tired.”

“I knew you couldn’t keep up. Old age getting to ya and everything,” Allie teased.

Bea got into her face, only slightly shorter than Allie now thanks to her inch heel. “I’ll remember that later when I have my hands down your pants.”

Allie shuddered, her legs becoming like jelly in heat. “Suddenly I need to use the bathroom. You’re coming with me.”

“No encore then?” Doreen yelled after them.

“Do your Blackbird rendition again Dors,” Allie yelled while ushering herself and Bea out of the door and into the hallway.

They got to the bathroom rather quickly. It was quite upscale - the walls were made out of metallic stone and lining the right side were several silver vessel sinks. The lighting was similar to the rest of the bar, but the hues were a cool white to accentuate the mainly dark interiors. Bea shoved Allie up against one of the sinks and connected her lips to the blonde’s hungrily.

Before they had much of a chance to continue, they heard voices coming close. Bea pulled Allie into a stall with a changing station - which was quite surprising. Who changes a baby at a nightclub? The redhead doubted anyone with a baby was passing through the venue on this particular night anyway, so she continued kissing her fiance.

The blonde wrapped her leg around Bea’s waist while she was kissing down Allie’s neck and collarbone. She succumbed to the feeling, her moaning echoing throughout the bathroom.

“We have a habit of making out in enclosed spaces, don’t we?”

“Stop talking,” Bea warned throatily, and it turned Allie on that much more. Bea’s hand made its way onto Allie’s abs, which wasn’t very difficult with the sheer fabric her top was made out of. Her hand roamed up and cupped her bra, rubbing harshly to where she knew the blonde’s nipple was.

“Fuck, Bea,” Allie panted, and the redhead kissed her collarbone and made her way back up Allie’s neck. She kissed back up to her mouth, sticking her tongue in and sucking on it.

Bea’s fiance moaning in her mouth was enough to satiate her to the point of no return, but she wasn’t too keen on getting herself off in the bathroom of a karaoke bar. Then again, she couldn’t exactly help herself either. Evidently, neither could Allie.

The blonde lifted Bea’s dress and ran a hand up her thigh and started teasing the top of of Bea’s panties. Their kisses grew sloppier as their hands roamed until Bea claimed dominance and shoved Allie’s hands up against the wall behind her.

“I’m so fucking wet,” the blonde half whispered. “Are you going to fuck me, Bea?”

Just as Bea was about to go in for the kill, the door to the bathroom swung open and the cacophony from outside poured in momentarily. Bea dropped Allie’s hands so fast and threw her hand over the blonde’s mouth.

“Maxie you absolutely killed Thriller. I didn’t know you had the voice of an angel,” Boomer gushed on the other side of the stall. Bea practically groaned, shoving her dress back down. As much as she loved them, Boomer and Maxine were an instant turn off.

“No, Booms you killed Total Eclipse of the Heart,” Maxine countered, sounding incredibly inebriated. At least she had to be, because Boomer is the worst singer Bea knew. “It was so fucking - fucking beautiful.”

“No you’re beautiful Maxine,” Boomer insisted, growing more and more sincere by the minute. Although her words were incredibly slurred. “Like a real stunner, y’know?”

 _They’re so fucking smashed,_ Bea mouthed to Allie, eliciting a low giggle from the blonde.

“Oh honey, you’re the stunner, look at you! You look so gorgeous tonight,” Maxine said, and Bea looked perplexed. As did Allie. If they were subjected to accidental eavesdropping, they might as well look on at the scene unfolding before them. They both watched through the cracks of the door to the stall.

“My sister let me borrow some of her digs, y’know, since she’s a slag and everything. She said this would show off my good bits,” Booms mentioned a bit self consciously, touching her hand to her cleavage.

“You look fantastic,” Maxine smiled, touching her perfectly painted fingernails to Boomer’s cheek. “I mean it.”

Boomer looked up to Maxine with a twinkle in her eye. They were standing particularly close. “Maxie?”

“Yeah, Booms?”

Boomer took one glance at Maxine’s lips and then pulled her face down to hers and began kissing her. Bea and Allie looked away from the sight quickly, like deer in headlights and were absolutely beside themselves.

 _What the actual fuck?_ Allie mouthed to Bea, sticking her tongue out in mock disgust - although it was probably more shock than anything. The two of them didn’t know Boomer or Maxine to be anything other than heterosexual.

 _I don’t know, this is absolute insanity,_ Bea mouthed back, going to check on them between the cracks again. _Do you think if we left they’d notice?_

_Of course they would. And they’d know we’ve been here the whole time._

_I guess we’re stuck here then, eh?_ Bea moved closer to Allie, lightly pushing her back toward the wall, trying to drown out the sounds of Maxine and Boomer kissing. _Fuck I can’t. Not while they’re doing_ that _._

_I can’t even believe this. I mean I knew they were close, but not that close. You reckon it’s a one off?_

_I'm honestly not sure with those two._

 

//

 _You fucking cheated_ , Allie mouthed. The engaged couple were on the floor of the stall twenty minutes later playing numbers, a game Allie had learned as a teenager, to pass the time. _How did you get this good in twenty minutes?_

_Beginner’s luck._

_Or y’know. Homophobia._

The door to a stall a few away from Allie and Bea opened and closed - Boomer and Maxine must’ve moved their pash session to somewhere more private - which gave them the out they needed.

 _C’mon_ , Bea insisted, opening the door quietly, praying their two friends wouldn’t notice. Once they were out the door and back into the commotion of the bar area ahead of them, they burst out laughing.

“What the fuck?” Bea was absolutely beside herself, giggling and had a generally airy way to her. She was obviously still drunk, but more aware of herself than an hour ago. “Maxine and Boomer. I can’t even believe-”

“No one would believe us. No one,” Allie chuckled.

“Should we get back to the room? I reckon Doreen and Franky are wondering where we all are.”

“Oh shit, yeah,” Bea said, grabbing her fiance by the wrist before she walked away. The redhead gave her a carnal, but short kiss. “I love you, ya idiot.”

“I love you too, ya closet softie,” Allie smirked, walking hand in hand with her fiance back to their other friends.

“There’s nothing closeted about me,” Bea said, laughing. Bea hardly made jokes, but she knew that Allie loved her playful side.

“You should drink more often.”

They got back to the room expecting to see Franky and Doreen singing some generally belty classic, but got an entirely different performance together.

Franky was on top of someone.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to walk in on you two,” Bea started, and Franky went wide eyed, climbing partially off of the girl underneath her.

“Erica,” Bea said half surprised, half matter of factly.

“Bea,” Erica responded, straightening out her pantsuit and her blonde locks. “Glad to see you’re going well.”

Bea knew she was talking about she and Allie. The last time Bea encountered Erica, she wasn’t exactly in the best spot. Before Ferguson. Before Bea turned into a shell of her former self.

“Franky, a word?” Bea nodded toward the far corner of the room. Franky begrudgingly followed, redoing the top button of her red flannel. Allie backed away and busied herself with choosing a new song selection. Erica walked over to help the blonde out. “What is she doing here?”

“Red,” the brunette sighed. “It’s none of your business.”

“It is my business when one of my best friends is making a terrible mistake. Did you forget how badly she fucked you up? And what about Westfall?”

“We’re not together anymore, Bea. She threw me out, so I’m moving on. So what,” Franky shifted her weight on one foot. Bea tried not to look too shocked - afraid of opening a bigger can of worms than she had. But she knew she was getting her point across, even if the younger girl wouldn’t admit as much. “Look, I’ve been careful. She’s single and she’s got her shit together. I’m not a kid anymore, Red. I don’t need you looking after me.”

“I’m always going to look after you, Franky. That’s what family does.”

//

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Allie and Bea were left alone in the room - Franky thought it was best she and Erica go elsewhere. Doreen was missing Joshua too much so she called a cab back to her and Nash's flat, and Boomer and Maxine were nowhere to be found.

There were empty cups and napkins all over the tables, even some on the floor. The group had consumed enough alcohol for a small army - no wonder everyone seemed to be off their rocker. The only noise in the room was a muffled beat coming from outside of the stained glass doors.

“Franky will be all right. She’s a tough girl,” Bea said mindlessly. “I do want to talk about something else though, if that’s alright with you.”

Bea motioned for Allie to sit down beside her. Allie looked a bit nervous, but she tried to go into the conversation with a clear head. Whatever it was, she was positive they could get through it. She and Bea had been through near death experiences, drug use and drug overdoses. If they could get through that, they could get through anything.

“Are you breaking up with me?’ Allie teased as she sat cross legged.

“Yes, you always leave your socks all over the floor. That’s just something I cannot live with I’m afraid,” Bea teased back. She shifted in the booth and tried not to let her nerves affect her. “It’s just - we never really spoke about the names.”

Allie looked confused for a moment. Bea watched her lips stitch together as realization washed over her. “You’re right, we didn’t.”

It was obvious the blonde was letting Bea take the reigns on this particular conversation. Allie was always so understanding, attentive and willing to listen, even if she didn’t necessarily agree with what the redhead had to say.

It’s what Bea loved the most about her if she had to pick just one thing. It made her heart practically jump out of her chest with awe and pride, because she never had this with anyone. Bea didn’t know what a healthy, loving relationship was until she met Allie.

“I just - although Smith wasn’t my maiden name I’d like to keep it. It’s something I share with my daughter.”

“Bea,” Allie breathed desperately, her blue eyes shining with sincerity. She grabbed Bea’s hands within her own.“You know I’d never try to take that away from you, right?”

“You like to jump the gun, don’t you babe?” Bea smirked. Her face evened out again, finding the next few words tough to get out. Bea Smith was never one to express her emotions lightly. “The name Smith may be a part of me, but you engulf every fibre of my being, Allie Novak. So I will be taking your name as well - just hyphenated. If that’s okay with you.”

A waterfall of tears began to fall from Allie’s eyes - Bea doesn’t always know how to put her feelings into words all the time, but when she does, they hit hard. “I love you so much, Bea.”

“I love you more than I ever thought was imaginable, Allie,” the redhead struggled to get out, shifting her forehead onto Allie’s. They stayed like that for a little while in silence, running their hands along each other, sobering themselves up more than they would’ve liked.

“Y’know, we have the room for another hour. It’d be a shame to let all of this go to waste,” Bea said, pressing the button for the cocktail waitress.

“I like the way you think babes. I think I have the perfect song for a private performance.”

//

After probably the sexiest rendition of Ice Ice Baby from her fiance, Bea was beyond turned on in the cab. Allie was no novice in the art of karaoke and she proved just that when she pulled the hairdresser out of her seat and grinded her ass up against Bea, sliding up and down her core.

The blonde had a great voice - she would sing in the shower, in the car, while making breakfast (which was baffling to Bea, she was far from a morning person) - but this kind of singing was a whole different ball game.

It was sultry, raspy. Maybe it was the shots of Fireball or the vodka cranberries after, but Bea had never felt so attracted to her fiance in all of the years she’d known her. All she wanted to do was take her home and have her way with her on every inch of their apartment.

During the cab ride, Bea’s hand didn’t leave Allie’s thigh. The redhead wasn’t really one for public displays of affection - or seduction for that matter - but she couldn’t contain herself any longer considering the hour of the night and amount of alcohol consumption between the two of them. Besides, the cabbies in this town didn’t seem too concerned with what their passengers were doing.

Allie attempted to keep a straight face while Bea teased and tickled her way up her inner thigh, biting her lip to hold back a moan or a gasp. Bea put her leg over the blonde to cover where her hand was roaming and began touching her over her underwear, teasing her clit in slow, light touches.

Bea wasn’t one for foreplay - or sex in general really - when she was with Harry, but since Allie, she’s gotten the hang of what she likes and especially what she likes to do to her partner: make Allie beg to be fucked senseless. That is, when Allie wasn’t topping Bea.

Bea practically shoved money at the cab driver and muttered a quick “thank you” when they arrived at their building. Their apartment was only on the fourth floor, so they decided to take the stairs. Iw was a sloppy walk, in which Bea stopped at different times to shove Allie up against the railing and kiss down the pulse points on her neck. Her moans reverberated in the staircase and whether anyone was around to hear them, neither woman cared. Bea was too focused on the curve of the blonde’s chest and feeling the alluring sounds coming out of her mouth when she kissed her pulse points.

Allie fumbled with her keys getting into the apartment, and they were so focused on the roughness in their kisses that they practically fell over from the impact. Bea didn't waste any time and pulled Allie’s shirt and bra off and pulled her into their bedroom.

Allie loved this insatiable demanding side of Bea - the one that came out only when she was drunk or in good spirits. Tonight seemed to be a mixture of both and the blonde was so utterly thankful.

Bea pulled her jacket off and threw her shoes across the room before pushing Allie onto their bed, eliciting a harsh surprised gasp from the younger girl. The redhead wasted no time and climbed on top of Allie and shoved her tongue completely into her mouth and starting pulling the blonde’s skirt down.

“Bea,” the blonde groaned breathlessly. The other woman didn't seem to be paying much attention though, her sole focus on stripping Allie naked. “Bea. My shoes are still on,” the blonde chuckled, running a hand through curly red hair.

“Shit, okay.” Bea was still pissed and didn’t notice the playful tone in Allie’s voice. It only made the blonde shake her head in adoration as her fiance ripped her shoes and pants off and tossed them with her other articles of clothing on the floor. She was only in her underwear now and it gave Bea the access she desired.

Bea straddled Allie, putting her slender legs on either side of the blonde, and began sucking her nipple while kneading her fingertips onto the other. “Fuck, Bea,” she moaned. Allie was a talker, the hairdresser knew. The wetter she got, the more vocal she became. Knowing that she had that effect on her Allie made made her soaked instantaneously.

Bea kept sucking while moving her hand down the length of Allie’s body, reaching her core and began teasing - much like she did in the cab. “You’re really wet,” Bea practically growled.

“I did tell you. Do you see what you fucking do to me?” Allie sat up and snatched Bea’s hand and shoved it harshly inside her underwear.

“Fuck,” Bea moaned and began massaging Allie’s clit in desperate circles. The younger girl was getting wetter by the second and Bea couldn’t take the heat that was forming in her own center. Her pussy was throbbing, desperate for relief, but it’d have to wait. Right now her sole focus was getting Allie off.

Bea ran her tongue between Allie’s breasts and down her stomach. “Bea, if you don’t fuck me right now-”

“You’ll what?” Bea had a challenging tone to her and Allie practically came at the darkness in her fiance’s eyes. It reminded her of Bea’s time as top dog. Demanding, challenging. Sexy as all hell.

“Just fuck me,” Allie cupped Bea’s chin lovingly, but her body was practically arching off the bed, wrinkled sheets underneath her. It was just too hot for them.

“You know what I want, Allie,” Bea whispered, pulling the blonde’s underwear down and cupping her center. She kept teasing her folds, knowing full well the effect she was having. That power made her grin almost sadistically.

“Please fuck me Bea,” Allie begged and Bea shoved two fingers into her fiance. The blonde moaned nearly every word she knew while Bea navigated through her wetness. Allie was already close, but Bea wanted nothing more than to taste her fiance on her lips. The redhead was thankful for the updo she was sporting tonight when she began kissing her way down Allie’s inner thigh while thrusting her fingers inside of her. No hair getting in the way of the movements of her fingers and tongue.

Allie’s body was practically off of the bed when Bea’s tongue touched her clit and a bought of ohs and I’m gonna come flew out of the blonde’s mouth. Bea couldn’t help herself - she shoved her free hand inside of her underwear and began touching her own wetness and moaned onto Allie’s clit, sending the blonde over the edge, coming into Bea’s mouth like a wave finally crashing.

Bea laid on her back, sweat pooling onto her forehead. Allie cuddled herself into the crook of the hairdresser’s neck, out of breath.

“I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard in my life.” Bea felt the vibration and the curve of Allie’s smile on her neck.

“That’s just the alcohol talking,” Bea assured, running a hand through Allie’s soft locks, enjoying the rays of daylight coming in through the window adjacent to the bed.

“Maybe,” Allie said, wiggling out of Bea’s grasp and flipping the redhead over. “But I’m sober enough to know that you’re still fully clothed.”

“That’s a shame,” Bea smirked as Allie pulled her dress off and returned the favor well into the morning hours.

//

After a blissful weekend, the following days were busy for Bea and Allie.

The salon was overbooked because a holiday weekend was coming up soon and everyone wanted a cut or a dye job in time. The good part about being busy was that the cash flow was coming through nicely and tips were generous for Bea’s employees. The fact that they were taken care of was what concerned Bea the most - only the best for her workers.

Cut and Color had become a success after being rated highly in a national newspaper a two years back, especially since Bea cut a special deal for people who had just been released from prison. She even named the program after Debbie.

Allie was busy with the women’s shelter - Kaz was understaffed because she had to let a few girls go due to budget cuts. It wasn’t something Allie was happy with - these were young women who now had to go back out in the job market. The same women their organization swore to protect.

But the blonde knew that it wasn’t a decision that Kaz made lightly - luckily for Allie, her mother figure did have a good heart. Even if it was misplaced sometimes. She was actively searching for more sponsors and donators so their budget could be expanded and they could rehire the women.

On Friday afternoon Bea got a text from Franky asking that she and Allie meet the gang for brunch the next day, which she quickly obliged to. Not that the redhead didn’t want to meet up with her friends again, but she really wanted to see how Franky was doing. She had a soft spot for her and that wasn’t going to change anytime soon.

“You reckon I could just show up in my pajamas?”

“You could,” Bea laughed. “But I’m sure the other patrons would think you were a nutter for wearing giraffes out in public.”

“I wouldn’t wear those. For fuck sake Bea, give me some credit. I’d wear the ones with the poodles on them.”

“Why don’t you just show up in your suit instead?” Bea suggested, pulling a half naked Allie into her front and nipping at the nape of her neck.

“I don’t actually think I own a suit babes,” Allie assured, leaning into her fiance’s advances.

“Sure you do. The one you wore on your birthday,” Bea whispered into her ear. Allie laughed heartily at the lame joke and pushed the redhead off of her playfully.

“Y’know, I don’t know how you’ve got everyone fooled.” Allie pulled Bea back and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her in for a kiss. Their tongues met momentarily, but neither woman did much to further it. “You’re a nerd, Bea Smith.”

The older woman pulled Allie back in by her shirt for another heated lip lock.

“If you tell anyone, I’ll have to kill you.”

//

“I can't believe you lot missed me and Maxie’s duet,” Boomer complained in between forkfuls of her French toast. “We killed it, didn't we babes?”

It was a perfect day for brunch outside - it was sunny and not too hot, considering the time of year. The group really lucked out.

“You Got a Friend In Me never sounded better, Booms,” Maxine countered, all smiles like she usually was. “Although we were quite out of key if I remember correctly. The night is kind of a blur.”

Bea and Allie looked to each other and burst out laughing, remembering the incident in the bathroom.

“What's so funny?”

The table’s interest was piqued, but they weren’t about to throw anyone under the bus for what they did when they were drunk.

“Nothing,” Bea and Allie said in unison. Allie squeezed Bea’s knee to keep herself from laughing harder.

**_frankfurter (13:22):_ ** _is everyone there?_

_**red (13:23):** yeah where r u_

_**frankfurter (13:26):** i’ll be there soon. got held up._

“Where’s Franky?” Allie was peaking over Bea’s shoulder at her phone, not necessarily reading the texts, but she saw the name. Liz was discussing her night out with Sophie while the crew were at the karaoke bar, but Bea didn’t really care enough to pay attention - not when her fiance’s hand was running circles on her inner thigh.

“Dunno. She said she’d be here soon though.”

The couple must have missed something, because there was a shift in the atmosphere of the table. Boomer looked nervous, which usually meant she was about to make a speech. Maxine saw this and steadied Boomer with a soft hand on her shoulder.

“Maxie and I have some news,” she started. She pulled her sleeve up, having written down something on her forearm, and began reading.“We- we thought we-”

“Boomer and I have decided we’re going to have a baby,” Maxine revealed, and the table was completely taken aback. Liz shared her enthusiastic congratulations right away while Doreen sat back in her chair, shook. Allie gave her congratulations, never one to judge anyone for any decision, while Bea just hugged Maxine who was on the other side of her.

The redhead made a note to discuss this with her later - to make sure she knew what she was doing and that she was sure that this would make her happy. That Maxine wasn’t just doing this because she thought her time to be a mother was up.

“A bub, eh?” Franky appeared behind Bea, and she wasn’t alone. Erica was behind her, like a shadow - one of Franky’s past. It’s almost as if everyone got whiplash - first news about Maxine and Boomer having a baby, then Franky bringing the former governor around after just ending things with Bridget. It was enough to do everyone’s head in.

“Nice to see you Erica,” Bea said, mirroring the words that fell from the blonde’s lips nights before. She pulled two chairs over from the empty table adjacent to them and signaled the couple to sit.

“You too, Bea,” Erica beamed. She was in casual dress, something the group wasn’t used to. But maybe seeing her outside of the prison would be enough for them to see what kind of person she was. Be only hoped she was different than woman she remembered.

Franky mouthed a small thank you to Bea and sat down next to her girlfriend. “So I hear you two have a wedding to plan, yeah? Franky told me that you were rubbish at picking out centerpieces.”

Allie glared at Franky while the redhead punched her lightly in the arm.

“What? You know you’re both hopeless,” the cheeky brunette tossed at the both of them, rubbing the spot Bea hit. “Erica’s gotten into event planning. You could use her help, couldn’t you Red?”

Franky emphasized this, knowing it’d be a way for she and Bea to bond. The hairdresser wasn’t too enthusiastic, but if it made Franky happy, she would do it.

“Yeah,” Bea beamed at the love of her life for approval and got it in spades. Her heart was bursting at her forever supportive wife to be. “We’d like that.”

“You should ask her now babes,” Allie whispered. Bea nodded in agreement, even if Franky wasn’t drunk, now was probably the best time to ask.

“Hey Franky,” Bea raised her glass. “How would you like to be my best man?”

Everyone at the table laughed and cheered while Franky smiled through the tears welling up in her eyes. The rest of the crew raised their glasses of wine while Liz raised her glass of sparkling water.

“I thought you'd never ask, Red.”


End file.
